Stickybeard
Stickybeard is a recurring Kids Next Door enemy. He is the captain of the candy stealing pirates. He and his crew attempt to steal all the candy and other sugars and desserts especially on special days like Halloween and Christmas. Background Official Description Development Voice Characterization Personality Stickybeard, like every adult villain, hates the Kids Next Door. He favors Sector V as his target, especially Numbuh 5. He views the Kids Next Door as competition for candy as if it were scarce even though he already possesses a ship filled with mountains of candy. Stickybeard can also be kind to some kids he seems to trust. He views Numbuh 5 as a rival, but respects her as "a fellow sweet tooth" and when they first met, he kidnapped her and tried to convince her to betray the KND and join his crew as his new first mate and eventual captain of his ship once his teeth have completely rotted. Physical appearance Stickybeard, being the captain of Candy Pirates, wears a hat despite being a pirate captain. He is a large man who has an eye patch at one eye. He also has a long and fuzzy orange-colored beard that seems to be sticken with different flavored lollipops. He also wears a black captain hat with the symbol of their pirate crew. Powers and abilities History Stickybeard frequently targets the Kids Next Door due to their large stash of candy, and is most closely associated with Numbuh 5, also a lover of candy, who he respects as a rival; he even offered her the position of First Mate and heir aboard his ship in Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E., which she turned down. He has aided members of the KND on multiple occasions, including saving them from the great white asparagus monster and giving Numbuh 5 and her teammates care on the way back to shore in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T. and teaming up with Numbuh 5 in Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E. to save Heinrich von Marzipan from evil cursed pirates made out of licorice, who Stickybeard worked for as a cabin boy on their ship in his youth. He was also on Numbuh 4's bowling team in Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N.. He especially eats candy in a rush, as seen in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Stickybeard is the boss of Operation S.H.I.P.S.H.A.P.E., fought by Numbuh 5. In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., Stickybeard was nominated for best villain at the Villains' Choice Awards, along with Gramma Stuffum, Mr. Boss, and Father. In Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., he tried to steal the Sweater of Sweetness, but was foiled by Numbuh 1. He last appeared in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where he stole Yipper Card #87 from the Nerd Zombies, which resulted in the Nerd Zombies chasing Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates away. Stickybeard also served as an Assist Trophy in the game, Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, as well as the boss of Flapjack's World. Appearances Television Video games ''Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.'' Printed Media Comic Books Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *When sailing as a cabin boy to Black John Licorice, Stickybeard was known as Stickyfuzz. *Stickybeard is shown to have a solid hatred for vegetables, as shown in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T., where he saves Sector V from the Great White Asparagus. He says that even though he hates the Kids Next Door, he'll "be dipped in chocolate before he lets a blasted vegetable do anyone in." *According to Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N., he is one of the villain's league bowling champs. Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Villains Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Cartoon Network villains Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heroes